Zombie
A zombie was a mindless minion often embodied in the form of a lifeform that has been brought back from death. History and specifics The zombie mythology of Earth originated in the ancient times of that planet's Human civilization. With many supernatural overtones, these stories from history influences the use of this term in the English language. ( ) The Fourth World mercenary forces, wearing weapon-resistant armors with drug dispensers, were often referred to as "zombies" by the populations they terrorized, due to their drug-addled nature. ( }}) While generally regarded as a fable of the supernatural, real occurrences of zombie animation were known to Human and Federation science by the 22nd and 23rd centuries. When Vulcans experience trellium-D poisoning, they enter a mindless zombie-like state for an indeterminate period of time before finally dying. The crew of the experienced this while exploring the Delphic Expanse. ( }}) The word "zombie" was pronounced oddly by Vanli in the 2260s decade. When Lieutenant Commander Vanli was sending off newly-promoted Captain James T. Kirk to his command of the Federation starship , he treated him to a fruity alcoholic drink named a tropical zombie. Kirk corrected Vanli's pronunciation and confessed he wasn't sure what Earth language the word was from. ( ) In the year 2267, James T. Kirk compared the Doppelgängers of Bavarya to zombies. ( ) On a mission in 2270, the Enterprise encountered a number of mindless remains of space explorers animated by the being Ay-nab, inside a Dyson sphere planetoid Lyra. Among these real zombies were Alhamisi Uhura and the crew of the . ( ) thumb|left|A zombie colonist immune to phaser fire. An alternate reality was contacted by the primary universe in the 2270s, and Rear Admiral Kirk's shuttlecraft responded to a resulting distress call from the Federation colony Calibus VII, infected by a virus that caused a zombie-like state in the humanoid colonists there. The colonists moved about mindlessly, immune to phaser stun, spreading the virus through bites and scratches as they attacked the uninfected, apparently hungering for their flesh. The virus had spread due to Britt, a vampire and a field agent for Covert Vampiric Operations from the 21st century Earth in another reality. On a mission to contain a zombie outbreak, Britt herself had contracted the zombie virus and opened portals to four different dimensions, into each of which an proxy of herself traveled to spread the infection. Britt had Calibus cyberneticist Robert Durant Williams create robots that carried the zombie virus. Leonard McCoy developed a serum to bring the disease under control. Britt's proxy fought with Kirk but tumbled into a vat of the serum, in which she apparently dissolved. Two security officers who had been bitten and infected were restored to normal, as well as the colonists. ( ) In 2374, the malevolent entity 0 reanimated the corpse of Ensign Clarze after murdering him, and used the zombie to take over helm control of the Enterprise. After 0 had left the bridge Captain Jean-Luc Picard used a hand phaser set on maximum to vaporize 0's zombie. ( ) Appendices Background The Infestation crossover's Star Trek elements did not use the term "zombie" except in portions that were published in the main book of the Infestation series. In particular, the covers and artwork in crossover material depicted many situations and characterizations that were not part of the continuity of the two-issue Star Trek series. External links * * category:mythological characters category:human culture